The present invention relates to casting techniques and apparatus. More particularly, the invention is directed towards techniques and apparatus for forming anodes, preferably from lead alloys, as well as anodes formed thereby.
The techniques described below in connection with the present invention are particularly contemplated in connection with relatively large anodes of a type employed as an insoluble anode in the electrowinning of copper. Accordingly, novel features of the present invention are described below in connection with such an electrowinning process. However, it will be apparent that the present invention may also be employed for other purposes, for example, in the casting of non-ferrous materials for use as insoluble anodes as well as in other applications.